Never On My Side
by GothChick791
Summary: What will happen if Warren had a sister
1. Raining On My Parade

Never On My Side

Chapter 1: Raining on my parade

What would happen if Warren had a sister….

Chapter 1:

"Warren! Get up! You're gonna make me late for school!" shouted Taylor from the hallway.

Warren groaned at the thought of it all, the fact that he had to go to school, the fact that he had to get up early and the fact of being related to Ms. Perfect….

"Warren!" another call from the hallway got him fully awake again as the banging of his bedroom door pierced through his drowsiness.

"Give me five minutes!" he yelled back at her, giving her the impression that he didn't want to be disturbed any further.

"If you make me late for school, I'll-"

"I'll what?" he said stopping her right in her sentence, as he opened the door of his room to address her.

"Um, Nothing… .I'm just going to go now….."

"I thought so." He said going back into his room.

-At School-

Taylor and Warren were walking down the halls together, however, Taylor was about a foot away from him, she was too fed up to talk to him anyway…. So she walked faster than him…

"Hey, Warren!" someone called from the top of the hallway.

Taylor scoffed and rolled her eyes, she knew that voice.

"Hi Warren sweetie." Eliza said kissing her boyfriend, they then went down the hallway.

"Later twerp." Warren told Taylor as he raised his hand above his hand as a goodbye to her.

But that made Taylor furious, the fact that he was dating that stuck up, snob….. She still never understood what Warren saw in her… I she knew she never would….

So she just walked down the opposite hallway.

-During school-

"Class, today you'll be paired into groups of 2, you should have a partner be the end of the class."

"Excuse me sir, what is the assignment on?" Gwen asked in the front.

'Couldn't she just stop being such a Suck – Up?' Taylor thought, as she doodled in her notebook.

The intercom then announced that Mr Medulla needed to go to the office…

"Well as you heard, I should report to the office immediately, so when I get back you should have your partners."

"But you said when the class is over." Taylor objected.

"That was before you had no free time." Mr. Medulla answered as he left.

Taylor scoffed out of disgust, she then overheard Eliza talking to Warren telling him that they were partners…..

Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist…..

"Lash, I'm giving you 3 seconds to get your hand off me."

"Whattya gonna do, huh?"

"What I'm not going to do is what you should be worried about." She growled.

"Let us just be lab partners, that's all."

"Why would you, a big shot jock and ruler off the school, be my lab partner?" Taylor asked, just about to roast him.

"Because I want to, try something new, So what do you say?"

She was silent for a bit, then she looked over at Warren and Eliza making out, her fist tightened. "Alright."  
Lash released her, and he stood up. "The work is on the board."

"Oh really?"

"Yea,-"

"Great, bye." Taylor answered and went back to her seats.

When Taylor went back to her seat she read the instructions on the board, it read that the persons on the extreme left should choose their partner.. She went on to read when it said that the person behind the first person after the last group should pair up with the pair and then the four of them would work together, so there would be four groups of four….

She didn't dare to turn around….. She couldn't, but she did, and there, sitting behind her, was none other than Eliza and Warren…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Taylor, Wait up!" Lash called to her as he ran down the hallway.

She turned around to face him. "What do you want."

"I just wanted to know when could we meet."

"If you talk to Warren and his stuck up snobby girlfriend, they'll tell you, cause I don't give a damn about this crap."

"You are as stubborn as your brother."

"Trust me, I'm worst." She said leaving.

-Lash went to find Warren and Eliza-

"Warren , what's the position on this project."

"What's it to you."

"I'm the one asking the questions around here."

"Well that's not the way it went down when you were talking to my sister." He said crossing his arms.

"That's none of your business, so you just stick you taking care of your little Malibu Barbie here, aight?"

"Don't worry Lash, I will… And just for the record, watch your back from now on, cause you don't know when you'll get yourself into some deep-"

"War, sweetie, I don't think we should mess with Lash." Elisa tugged at Warren's arm as Lash's glare pierced through her.

"Messing with me would be the last thing he ever does." Warren assured her.

"You wish." Lash objected, he glared at Warren before he turned to leave.

Eliza immediately froze Warren's hands before he could send fire balls directly at Lash. "Warren, It's not worth it, Trust me." Eliza told him as he pulled him off with her.

-With Taylor-

Taylor was in her room, on her bed, tears running down her already tear stained cheeks as she stared at the picture she had been holding in her hands for the past hour. "Mom, I miss you." She said to herself as she wiped off her tears, she didn't want to cry, but she found her tears flowing freely down her cheeks, representin \g the pain and hurt that had been trapped in her body for many years. That was when a flashback overshadowed her thoughts, and foreshadowed her fears.

-Flashback-

After a stressful day at school, I came home hoping my mom would scoop me up in her arms and kiss my sadness and troubles away. I slowly came up the stairs of the porch, because I felt like something was wrong, because the door was open, it was never opened, unless someone was outside and since no one was outside, I figured that she had been waiting for me.

I searched all the rooms, to find myself standing in front of the last room in the house, My mom's bedroom. Strangely, the room was locked, I turned the door knob only to hear a coarse voice yelling at the top of his voice.. I listened attentively as I watched through the key hole of the door…

"Where the hell is she!" the man yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." My mom replied, but she only received a slap across her face.

'Mom!' I thought, I couldn't dare to speak because I discover that the guy was after me.

"This is your last chance lady, where is Taylor, I know you have her."

"Don't hurt my baby, I love her too much… take me instead" she pleaded with them…. She watched the man as he pointed the gun at her….

"NO! NO! MOM!" I found myself shouting at the top of my lungs, tearing were running down my cheeks as I banged down the door. I was only 10, and I wasn't ready to lose the only one that I actually loved in my life….

Several gun shots were heard from the room as I screamed, that was the end of an innocent life and the beginning of a life of suffering….

-End Of Flashback-

Now, the picture frame had been soaked with Taylor's tears…. It took a few hours before her tears slowed and she dried them….. That was when Warren's car pulled up infront of the Paper Lantern….. She stayed where she was, she couldn't take the arguing right now...

She then heard banning on the door…

"Taylor! The Paper Lantern is opening in 10 minutes, get ready!"

"I not working today."

"What! I'm going to pretend as if I didn't hear that, and I'll replace that with you saying you'll be down in five…"

"But I didn't say that… And you heard right before, I'm not working…"

"Taylor you before get down in five or else." Warren said, his voice getting sterner.

Taylor opened the door. "No. The last time I checked, you weren't my mom, she died, remember? I guess you didn't cause you just forget about the people important in your life!" Taylor yelled out of anger and pain back at him, then left…

"Taylor, come back here!" Warren called to her, he knew what this was about….

"I'm going to do this one last time but don't except me to talk to you." Taylor yelled back at time, she didn't turn around…. At that point she hated him for not understanding what she was going through… Besides, she didn't want to let him see her tears….

-Later on in the night-

"Taylor, just talk to me…." Warren pleaded with her, but she just ignored him and walked right past him towards table 3.

"Good night, welcome to the Paper Lantern, how can I help you?" she said in a perky tone, trying to keep her composure she smiled a little… which was very rare….

"Taylor?"

"Lash?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I work here, what are you doing here?"

"I was just around the neighbourhood and I decided to drop in here to pick up something to eat, and annoy the heck out of your brother.." he said with a smile…

Her smile appeared a little bigger.

"You wanna sit down?" Lash asked.

"No, I gotta finish working before Warren explodes." She said wiping the table.

"I'll be waiting." He said smirking..

"You know that's not going to work Lash."

"But it's worth a shot, isn't it?"

"Taylor!" Warren yelled, when he saw who she was with, he glared at Lash.

Taylor looked behind her to see Warren glaring at Lash…. "He's glaring at you again, I should go back before his eyes blow out of his head."

"Alright, but when you finish, come back here, I wanna ask you something."

"What about? Is it about the project?"

"Yes, You could say that, or it could be about something else."

"I'll think about it." She said leaving.

She walked over to Warren and he pulled her into the kitchen.

"You don't need to pull me, I can walk you know." She said yanking her arm from him.

"What were you doing with Lash?"

"Well, like you said, I was taking the stinkin' orders!"

"Didn't look like that to me"

"Well keep your eyes on your own business." She said leaving.

"Where do you think you're going."

"Somewhere I'll be better appreciated."

"You can't leave here like that."

"Watch me." She said throwing the apron on him and leaving… She needed to calm down, both of them needed to…. And there was no way the Lantern was going to help anything, none the less, both of them in the same room, WWF smack down would launch and there was no way Taylor was going to lose… so leaving was for the best.

Just as he promised, Lash was still out there waiting on her. They both left, surprisingly, Taylor allowed Lash to hold her hand, and they went through the door together, Warren just watched from the kitchen….. He sighed…..

Author: I need at least 4 reviews before I continue, please? No flames please……. Thank You…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The door closed quietly and Taylor crept up the stairs of the apartment.

"Where have you been?"

She heard a voice behind her and when she turned, it was Warren, standing there with a frown on his face and his arms were crossed. She could feel anger rise off him.

"Where I go is none of your business, so I advise you to leave me alone and pretend that you never saw me." She turned back around, about to head back to her room and call it a night, but Warren's statement stopped her once more.

"I don't want you dating Lash anymore."

"What?" she faced him once more in disbelief.

"And I want an apology for running out on me earlier."

"Who I date is my concern, and you have no right to tell me who I can and cannot date, you might be older than me, but you are definitely not going to order me around."

"As long as you live here, you're under my care!" Warren raised his voice. "And you have no right to be mouthing off to me."

"You know what? I don't know who gave you the authority to yell at me, but I don't think I have to stick around to suck it up any longer, so I'm outta here."

She turned but he grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"You know what you are, you're a spoiled brat who always gets her way and I can't take it anymore, I can't believe that I'm the only one that sees your little game, and it's only a matter of time before people start knowing the truth about you, then they'll know the little demon you are."

Taylor couldn't think of a combat after that, she was too heartbroken to even think of one. She wanted to cry, but she refused to let the tears come, she bottled them up, hoping they would be locked away, at least until she got a good distance away from Warren, where she could be safe to let out all her feelings.

"You want an apology, a deep heart- felt apology, fine, I'm sorry we were ever related." Taylor told him coldly, she yanked her arm away from him and stormed into her room slamming the door.

That was the end of another terrible day for her, she never thought that such a great day with Lash would turn out like this, she always blamed Warren, for causing her this pain, and causing her to cry herself to sleep in the nights. She screamed her heart out in her pillow not caring whether Warren could or would want to hear her…..

-End Of Chapter-

Author: I'm not continuing until I get 4 reviews for this chapter and if will be like this for all the chapters, because I want you to tell me if you like the story so far, no flames please….. And a huge shout out to all my past reviewers that reviewed my first two chapters, Thank you …


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter

Taylor's tears then slowed as the thought of her mother's death haunted her mind. She took out her locket from underneath her blouse on her chain, opened it, and got out of bed.

She made her way over to her closet, pushed her clothes aside and opened a small rectangular safe that situated behind it. There she found another of her mother's pictures and a note saying _"I'm glad you decided to open the locket I gave you, and I hope this will be of great use to you. Love mom." _Tears came to Taylor's eyes once more as she took out a well-polished, brand-new guitar. She knew how much this meant to her mother, she even used it to sing her to sleep when Taylor was a baby, she loved her music and she had a natural talent for playing, so she knew she would make her mom proud.

Taylor sat back on her bed and she played a few chords before she started playing one of her songs she made up when her mom died.

She sang, but abruptly stopped because she heard Warren pass. She then continued the song when she knew Warren was either asleep or locked his door for the night.

As the song ended slowly, the rain started pouring down her windowpane.

When all seemed quiet, she opened her bedroom door and quietly went downstairs and outside in the rain. She didn't care if it was raining or not, she just wanted to get far away from Warren and there was no way her room would keep him out for long., so it would be better if her had no idea where she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Taylor was seen walking through the streets off the neighborhood, when a suicidal thought crossed her mind, the fact that she couldn't last another day without being in constant feud with Warren, and the nightmares, thoughts, and flashbacks of her mother's death wouldn't stop haunting her, she had no other reason to live. She slashed her both wrists twice and fell to ground, already soaked, she just sat there not having a care in the world as blood drained down her hand. As it drained for a while Taylor thought about something.

Was it really her time to die? Should she waste herself because of her brother?

The rain seemed to pour down on her much heavier than before, and at that moment, she began to feel dizzy and weak and a loud scream escaped her lips. Everything blacked out after that.

About 3 hours later her eyes opened and slowly wandered around the vague room, to see aguy infront of her.

She shot up to a sitting position immediately but then when she saw who it really was and heard his voice, a sigh of relief overshadowed her fright.

"Take it easy, it's alright." Lash said holding her and laying her back down on the bed.

"Lash?" she said still a little weak.

"I'm here for you. But what were you doing in the middle of the night in the rain, nearly bleeding to death?" hew asked quietly, trying not to agitate her.

She sat back up and looked at her a little bit puzzled as to way he was in the rain also, so she asked. "What were you doing in the rain."

"I heard someone scream, I went out to look, and when I did, I found you, knocked out cold and bleeding." He said holding her wrists in his hand and examined how bad she had damaged them. "This is just a recipe for disaster, anyone with these wounds would die in a matter of minutes." Lash looked up at her with concern in his eyes. "Wanna talk about it….. Mind, telling me what's wrong?" he asked softly, she knew he could be trusted, and she knew he trusted her.

While she confessed to him, he bandaged her wrists, "This may sting a little."

He could feel her jerk a little, and could see her wincing at the pain. He couldn't stop looking at her as he bandaged her wrists.

"What?" she asked as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Nothing." He replied, looking back at her wrists as he continued to bandage the left one.

"I told you what was up with me, so spill." She said looking at him.

It took at while before he started talking again, confessing what he had bottled up for a long while ever since he met her. "I've liked you since the first day you walked into the classroom the first day of school. I felt like there was a connection, it was so weird. And I might think that it might not only be liking you as a friend, but so much more."

"Lash… I-I don't know what to say." She said quietly. :You don't have to." He replied with a smile as he caressed her cheek.

She smiled a bit as she stared into his brown eyes.

He leaned closer to her, he was about to kiss her, when the door flew open.

"Taylor!" someone yelled angrily.

"Oh no." she said to herself as she saw an extremely angry brother in the doorway.

She stood up with her head looking at the ground.

"What did I tell you about him!"

"I'm sorry." She played the eight year old kid for a while trying to avoid him from arguing with her, but the person that Lash was wasn't going to just let her give up and take anything Warren might throw at her in words, he wasn't going to let her stand in defeat, not now, not ever….

"Taylor…. Why are you doing this!" Lash literally shook her, he couldn't believe she wasn't standing up for herself, at all.

"He's right Lash…"

" What the…"

"I'm glad you finally see things my way Taylor, I'll see you at home, and don't let me get back before you."

She hugged Lash and went through the door accompanied by Warren. Lash had nothing to do but watch them as they left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The night went by with a fight between the two siblings, verbally, they had each other channeled, but some how, Taylor refused to fight or argue.

So after he restrained her to let her possibly listen to him, she kicked him and ran for her room. He threatened her after banging on her locked door unsuccessfully…. so she cried herself to sleep once more…..

-The next morning-

Taylor woke up before Warren and got ready for school. She went downstairs, grabbed her bag and went outsideto go with Lash to school, when she saw a kid on the step, just staring at her. The girl had tear filled eyes and tears were still running down her cheeks, Taylor looked around and something strange was happening, everything around her was floating in mid air… Taylor, a little confused as to the girl at her doorstep and the floating objects, bent down infront of her.

"Hi there, can I help you?" she asked managing to smile.

The girl had long black hair, and blue eyes, she reached into her pocket and took out a piece of paper and handed it to Taylor.. the girl continued to look at her as she read the paper.

Taylor's face turned pale as her eyes scanned through the letter addressed to her, it read:

_Dear Taylor,_

_I cannot take care of your sister anymore, so I leave her in Warren and your care, I hope you two will get along enough to take care of her._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father._

"What your name?" she asked folding back up the letter and looking at the little girl, she still looked a bit frightened.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm your sister, Taylor."

"How old are you?" the little girl asked shyly.

"Oh, I'm 16." Taylor answered, happy that she at least communicated with her. "Wanna try your name again?"

"My name's Courtney"

"That's a pretty name, I like it." Taylor told her, then a smile appeared on her face, and at that time everything returned to the ground gently.

"Thank You, I'm 5 years old." She said a bit more confident.

" I figured that out." She told her standing up, she then stretched out her hand.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes, well, I am, going to school, and now I have no choice but to take you." Taylor told her, and they started off to Lash's house with little Courtney. She had a feeling this was going to take longer than she thought and this was totally unexpected…..

-At Lash's –

There was a knock on the door, and when Lash opened it, there was Taylor..

"Hey." Lash said with a smile.

"Lash,… We have a problem…" Taylor told him as he looked down at the girl that had been holding her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What happened again?" Lash said driving through the neighbourhood.

"I opened the door, and there she was."  
"Is she you're baby or something?"

"Have you even been listening to anything I have been saying for the past 5 mintues?"

"No not really."

"Then I should answer you." "No, it's not my baby, do you really think I'd have a baby at 11?"

"You have a point." "Alright forget I ever asked you."

"Alright." "But she's my sister, her name's Courtney, and she's 5."

"Are you serious?" Lash said looking back at Courtney in the back seat.

"Yea, that's what she told me."

"That's what kids say, but they new mean it."

"Yes, I do, I'm 5 years old."

"I guess she got the back talking from your dad?"

"No, my brother."

"He doesn't know about her, does he?"

"No, he's still asleep actually." She told Lash, then changed the topic back to Courtney. "So, what do you know about taking care of a five year old?"

"Lots of stuff." "I have to take care of you don't i?"

"Very funny Lash." She said playfully nudging him.

He laughed at the fact actually.

"Um, Taylor, I have to go."

"Go where sweetie?"

"She wants to go to the bathroom."

"How do you know that?"

"Just look at her, she needs to go." Lash said as he looked through the rear view at Courtney.

" Alright, my friends house is near here."

"Alright." Lash said speeding up.

In that 5 minute moment, Courtney went to Taylor's friend's bathroom, while Taylor and Lash waited in the car.

"So when are you getting your license?" Lash asked trying to not remember and absolutely forget that near-possible kiss last night, cause he knew it would never happen.

"I think 2 weeks."

"But you don't have to get it right?"

"What?"

"It's just because, I- I like driving you around…"

"Alirght, maybe I'll ask them for a later date."

"You don't have to do that, you can get my drivers license."

"It's okay, I like driving in your car too." She said smiling, that's when the door opened and Courtney came back into the car.

"Did you go?"

"Yeah. Uh, how much longer is this movie?"

"You told her we were going to a movie?"

"Yeah, if you tell her otherwise, she's gonna cry."

"Well, either she is going to cause when she gets to the you-know-what, and asks for the movie, how are you going to explain that to hear. So fix it."

"Fine." "Courtney." She said moving over to the back seat.

A smile appeared on Lash's face, but then was erased by Taylor's comment.

"I hope you're not thinking what I think."

"No, why'd you think that?" Lash said trying to cover up.

Taylor then looked back at Courtney "Listen, we're not going to a movie, but to a school."

"Why did you change your mind again?"

"Cause you got sad again, so I thought of one of the things I want to do, and it ended up that you liked the same thing, so to get your hopes up, I said we'll go to a movie."

Courtney was silent.

"C'mon Court, cut me some slack, I'm new at this."

"My name isn't Court." She said angry with her, Courtney paid her no mind and looked out the window.

A sigh escaped Taylor's lips as she sat back down in the front seat. "It's no use."

"Can't say I didn't tell you so." Lash said smiling to herself.

"You think this is funny don't you?" she said looking at him.

"No, why'd you think that?" he said erasing the smile on his face, but knew that he couldn't stop laughing inside… For some reason, this was funny beyond reason, and whether they liked it or not, they were blood related, they had to get along sooner or later, and that went for Taylor and Warren also……


	8. Chapter 8

New Chapter

-At school-

"Mr Medulla, please, just this once, at least until I sort things out." Taylor pleaded with him, knowing that he was her last resort.

"I said this already Ms. Peace, and I won't say this again, it's either you talk to the Principal about this, or you leave by my permission…"

"But I can't, my brother will kill me if I don't go to school."

"Well you should of thought of that before you had-"

"She's not my baby!" she literally yelled..

"Got that right." Courtney said as she was pulled off by Taylor.

They both left angrily, Taylor about to burst a vessel because of the stubborn teacher she called her Hero-class teacher, and Courtney, because she had to be stuck with her older sister.

Not looking up, nor caring where she might go now that she had the whole day off to spend with her sister, she really couldn't care less now, but that thought was all lost when she bumped into an unexpected person…

Taylor fell helplessly to the ground when she came in contact with the individual, looking up at Courtney to check if she was alright, she rubbed her head...

"You should really look where your going." Courtney told her as she watched the person outstretched a hand to her.

"Warren?"

"Taylor?" Warren asked strangely as she stood back up on her two feet. "What are you doing out of class?"

"Why are you so late?" She combated. "Listen, sighs I'm not going to have a fight, at least not here, cause I have bigger problems to deal with."

Warren was shocked at the fact that she didn't argue with him, so he looked down and his eyes wandered around, and strangely, was surprised at the fact that a little girl was standing right beside Taylor and clutching to her hand.

"Who's the kid?" Warren asked curiously with one eyebrow raised. "Is it yours"

"I'm a human being you know, not an 'it'." Courtney objected.

"Hush up Court." Taylor demanded for Courtney to be quiet before she got in trouble because like did she know that she was two doors away from the vice principals office.

"So, who's taking care of her?"

"Funny thing you said say that." she said with a chuckle of insecurity and a little bit of fear of what he would do.

"Taylor." he said sternly as another frown appeared on his face.

"She's ours, in fact, our sister." she finally told him, as she handed him the letter.

Warren scanned through the letter, Taylor could see the anger and rage in his eyes.

"What the hell is he thinking! Giving us this kid to take care of?"

"Take it easy War, you can't get mad in front of Courtney."

"I can get mad in front of anyone i please." Warren's eyes darkened and his temperature rose, he was still angered with the letter and how Taylor went along with it, but if he didn't calm down, he wouldn't be able to do that again.

"I knew this was a bad idea of telling you this, but I guess it's only a matter of fate." "C'mon Courtney." Taylor said calmly, she took Courtney's hand and they both left the school, but before, she looked back at Warren. "You know what, i'll take care of her, and by the way, whether you like it or not, you have to take care of her someday." Taylor had a look of disgust on her face, that's the expression she left him with... She too was upset, but not because of her fathers incapability and irresponsibility from always backing down from what he created or destroyed but because of the way that Warren always seemed to be just like him when it came to caring for a person, after all, that wasn't a great discovery cause looked how he treats Taylor...


	9. Chapter 9

New Chapter:

-The next morning-

For some strange reason, Taylor's room was freezing cold, ice cold, like under 3 degrees… She curled contentedly in her bed, enveloped by her black silk blanket. Her breathing was imperceptible.. But all peace was lost when a ray of sunlight, peeping through the window, found a crack in the curtains and splashed across the bed.

But all peace was disturbed when Warren came into the room "Taylor! wake up!"

He said opening the curtains and allowing all the sun to enter he room….

Taylor groaned as she buried her head under her pillow….

Warren left and got made an effort attempted Courtney dressed giving her about ten minutes, because Courtney refused to listen to him….

"Taylor!" Warren came into the room a second time, and attempted to pull Taylor by the legs out of the bed, but she just held unto the bed head's handlers and groaned a second time… "Get up!" Warren was frustrated and left a second time…

He gave Taylor another 5 minutes as he made breakfast before he would resolve to his way of waking her up, when he heard the sound of a blow horn before he heard Taylor screaming, after the door slammed shut…

15 minutes later, she was downstairs all upset and angered… Courtney was right behind her giggling, holding the blow horn….

"Courtney, I think she's awake…"

"You should've seen her face." Courtney said still giggling..

"Who are we going to leave Courtney with?" Taylor pushed herself to talk to Warren after all..

"I don't know." He said stubbornly as he gave Courtney a bowl of cereal..

"Well I can't take her to school."

"No duh, Sherlock?"

Taylor rolled her eyes as she went to the fridge to get some orange juice, she poured it into a glass and sat down drinking it. "There's a friend off mine who can take care of her, at least until we can find a school for her."

"We? What do you mean by we?"

"You have to help…"

"Why should I?"

"Because I can't do it alone…"

"Well you might have to.."

"What? You can't be serious." She said stopping him as he headed for the door.

"Yes, I am…. Because in case you haven't noticed I had nothing to do with this…" with that he left….

Taylor looked back at Courtney. "I guess I'll have to stay with you today…"

During the morning Taylor searched for a school for Courtney in the listings and arrived at a great school , which was near where they lives and at a reasonable fee….

-Later in the day- 4:00pm-

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Pizza."

Taylor searched through her pockets to find five dollars, she needed another five, so she looked in her jacket.

"What topping?"

"Pepperoni with extra cheeses please." Courtney told her innocently.

Taylor smiled to herself at Courtney's vocabulary, but she thought it was adorable..

She ordered the pizza, and watched movies for the rest of the night….

Courtney got up and took up Lady and the Tramp and placed it in the DVD player, Then pressed play

"Lady and the Tramp is the best movie ever." Courtney told her "It's one of my favorites."

"I'll go get more popcorn."

"Alright."

Taylor shortly came back with a bowl filled with kernels and when she sat down Courtney questioned her. "They're just kernels in here."

"I know." She then ignited her hand under the bowl and the popcorn started popping all over the place…

"Awesome!" Courtney was very amused and excited by her power, she smiled brightly.

Later on into the third movie, Courtney asked about her mother…

Taylor knew a day like this would come, she knew just what to say.. "Well, she's not here, right now…"

"Then where is she?" she asked innocently, her eyes glistening with curiousity..

"She was taken from us when I was 10, that was before you where born."

"Who took here?"

"God did, he wanted her back to be in his kingdom."

"So she's dead?"

"Yes." It brought tears to Taylor's eyes for admitting it, everytime she seemed to remember, she always cried.

"Taylor, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Was mom, nice?"

"Oh yes, she was caring, kind and loving, and I'm sure she'd love you as much as she loved me." She saw a small smile appear on her face, until she was startled by the movie's sounds, she hid under her pillow. I hate this part." Courtney said a bit frightened.

"Its alright, I'm here." She said as she moved into Taylor's arms.

-At about 9 in the night-

The door opened and Warren entered quietly, trying hard not to wake Courtney and Taylor who were both asleep on the couch. He went over to them and turned off the TV and threw a blanket over them, then went upstairs.

After getting ready for bed, and all freshened up, he climbed into bed.

"I didn't here you come in." Taylor said in the doorway, he turned his head to look at her.

"I didn't think I needed to be heard." He said looking back up at the ceiling.

"I found a school for Courtney, so that means I'll have to work extra hours at the Lantern."

"Good for you.."

"Why does the care of our baby sister mean nothing to you?"

"Because I don't think that I need to be included in it."

"That's true all right, cause you don't think at all." She said leaving, but she stopped and turned back and sighed…. She went over to him and sat on the bed beside him… That made him sit up and face her.

"Listen, I don't want to be your sister anymore."

Warren rolled his eyes….

"No, just let me finish….. I don't want to be you're sister because we argue too much, and I keep thinking that we'll never get along with each other." "I just want to be your friend, in fact, your best friend, and maybe we'll get along with each other a lot better…. So what do you say?"

"Alright."

"Really?"

"Yea, I'm going to give it a try, and if it doesn't work out, we'll go back to sibling rivalry…"

"Deal." She said hugging him, he hugged her back without a complaint, and she smiled because maybe this would be a great improvement and a big step up for the both of them…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-Next morning of school-

"So, how was your night?"

"You mean the fact that Courtney wouldn't sleep, and she came running to me when she had nightmares…. Great!" Taylor said..

"Get to your seats students."

Taylor sat in the seat before Warren's and looked back at him "Just know that you're taking care of her tonight."

"Fine."

She smiled at the consideration Warren had since their talk last night.

Suddenly a teenager in total blue entered the classroom with a smile. Mr. medulla looked over at her and introduced her to the class…. "Students, I'd like you to meet our new student to Sky High and Hero Class, Brianna Iceman."

"Hi." She waved at the class nervously.

"Hey." The class said together unenthusiastically waving back at her.

-After school-

Taylor had to get back home to Courtney, she was left with Layla, Layla was sick, and she never wanted Courtney to get the cold, so she rushed as quickly as possible.

She suddenly collided with Brianna and she fell to the ground..

"I'm so sorry, I was just rushing and I wasn't looking." Taylor apologized as she helped her pick up her books. That was when Lash came into the picture and helped Brianna up.

"Hi Lash." Taylor said standing beside Lash and smiling. "I think you met Brianna in class."

"Yea." He said looking at her, Brianna smiled back at him.

"Anyway, you guys can talk and whatever, I gotta go check up on my sister, so bye, nice to meet you Brianna." She hurried down the hallway, Lash and Brianna went the opposite way…

"I'm Lash."

"Brianna, nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand.

"have I ever met you before?"

"No, I don't think so, my family and I just moved from Miami."

"oh." "So, since you're a newbie here, should I treat you to a movie?"

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." Lash said smiling once more, he took her hand and they left the school together.


	11. Chapter 11

New Chapter 11

-Next morning-

"War! I'm off to school!"

"see you when you get back, I'll take care of her."

"Bye Taylor." Courtney said hugging her tightly.

"Bye kido, hope you get better."

"I hope so too." She coughed.

Taylor grabbed her jacket and Warren's keys and headed for the door.

"Drop then Taylor."

"Please?"

"You don't have your driver's license yet."

"Then I'll ask Lash, maybe he's going."

"Do you want me to drop you over there?"

"You're taking Courtney with you right?"

"Oh course, what kind of brother do you think I am?"

"An irresponsible one." She joked.

He lifted Courtney unto his back and took the keys from her "C'mon Taylor."

-At Lash's-

"You sure you don't me to take you to school?"

"Yes Warren." She said closing the door and then waved at Courtney.

Upon entering Lash's house she would've expected him to be ready before she could open the door, but to her surprise, she had no knowledge of where he would be.

"Lash?" she called his name once as she wandered up the stairs until she came upon his bedroom..

For some strange reason she froze because it felt just like her 10 year old experience with her mother's death, but somehow she worked up the courage to turn the door knob hoping that everything was alright. But it turned out that it was locked. She also took the risk to peep through the key hole to see if something was wrong.

"Lash?" she muttered when she saw his back facing the door. 'What could he be doing?' she thought until she discovered him making out with a girl, something she would've never expected.

She gasped when she thought he was about to open the door and fell back.

The door opened and Lash looked around to see no one there. He was then joined by Brianna who kissed him on the cheek.

"What's wrong Lash?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something."

-At School-

"Good morning class, I trust it you did the homework, because I'm going to give you an assignment."

The class groaned at the thought of another assignment, later realized that it was more adventurous than they thought.

"Tell your parents to fill this out and return by next week." Mr. Medulla instructed as they received their forms.

"Um, sir, what if your parents aren't around right now?"

" Then you can fill it out."

"One more thing, Warren won't be able to make it, Courtney's sick and he has to baby sit."

"Very well."

-After school-

"Hey Taylor! wait!" Lash yelled from down the hallway, but Taylor continued walking away from him.

"Taylor!"

"What!" she turned around out of anger and Lash backed away from her, he could feel the sudden anger rise off her.

"What wrong with you?" he said nervously.

"Could you leave me alone, please?"

"What? Why?"

And before she could ever hope of answering him, Brianna came up and held his arm and smiled brightly.

"That's why." She rolled her eyes . "And if you'd excuse me, I don't want to stick around to see you two make out, cause that would be a major waste of my time." She said glaring at Lash, he knew that she knew….. With that Taylor left.

"Taylor!"

"What is with you and her? You've been talking to her since we've been dating you. Do you like her or something?"

"I'm not sure." Lash said, still looking at Taylor as she walked down the hallway and left the school, but before she opened the entrance doors to leave, she looked back at him, shook her head in disgust then left.

"You know what, you should sort yourself out, I'll be at your house for dinner at 7, so until then…." She kissed him. After the kiss she left, Lash just stood there trying to let what just happened register in his mind.

-With Taylor-

"Where the heck is that bus?" Taylor mumbled to herself looking around for the bus.

"Hey, Taylor, right?" someone said from behind her and when she turned around it was no other than Brianna.

"Brianna, nice to meet you." She introduced herself and Taylor a bit annoyed shook her hand. Her hand froze, literally froze in ice.

"Listen up and listen good, cause I'm only saying this once. You see, I really like Lash, and I'm sure he likes me, otherwise he wouldn't be dating me, so I'll advice you to leave us alone, cause if you don't , I'll get angry, and you don't want to see my bad side." She said evilly, every word made to piece through Taylor's heart. "Now that we really got off on a good foot, if I ever see you talking to Lash from now on, I'll kill you." She threatened.

Taylor was furious, she didn't say anything to Lash, yet the Ice Princess was threatening to kill her. She would fight back, but she was cut off by the school bus' horn, and surprisingly when she spun back around, Brianna was nowhere to be found…….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-Next morning -

"Courtney wants you to stay with her today."

"How much did you pay her?"

"What?"

"How much did you pay her to go through with the 'Stay With Me' plan?"

"10 Bucks, but she took it very well."

"Is she still sick?" she asked as she touched her forehead to check her temperature while she was sleeping.

"Yea, but I have to go to school today."

"Give me a valid reason." She crossed her arms.

"Home work."

"Didn't get any."

"Class work."

"Nothing you haven't done already."

"Eliza." He finally confessed.

"Bingo." Taylor knew that he would finally come clean.

"I haven't seen her in like a week."

"Then call her, to come over, I'm sure she would give up a day of school to stay with you, and she must be as obsessed about you as much as you are obsessed about her." She joked as she handed him the phone as he smiled.. Warren called her number and as he waited for her to answer, he asked her a question.. "So, how are you and Lash getting along?"

"Who's Lash?" she asked as she left the room.

-At School-

Taylor sat in her seat and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. Something suddenly pushed her to have watery eyes, something pushed her to cry as the thought of Brianna and Lash together crossed her mind.

"What's with the sad face?" someone asked as she looked up, she knew who it was, but always wished she didn't. She held her head down as he walked closer to her.

"I told you to leave me alone."

"You still didn't tell me why." He said sitting beside her and holding her hand. She quickly grabbed her hand from him. "I didn't know I needed a reason." She got up and was about to leave when Lash wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her all the way back to him.

"Will you just talk to me!" he stood in front of her, a bit angered as he released her and gripped her wrists in his hands.

"I can't talk to you!" she shouted angrily pushing him away as more tears ran down her cheeks. "I can't talk to anyone."

"Taylor! Clam down!"

"Let me go! I just wanted everything to be alright, I wanted everything to just be the same, no lies, no secrets, no Brianna…" she slowly began to calm down when he hugged her tightly. He could feel her temperature lower back to normal as she continued to cry in his arms. At that moment, Brianna came in looking for Lash, and saw them hugging, a look of nervousness appeared on his face as he looked into her angry eyes..

-Later on during school- One the way back from lunch-

"I told you to stay away from him." Brianna said behind Taylor as they walked back to class.

"Shut up Brianna, cause I did what you said and left him alone." Taylor told her as she turned to face her.

"Then why were you hugging Lash this morning."

"He was hugging me."

"Why the heck do you think that Lash would hug you?"

"Because he maybe wants to, and besides, I have nothing to do with you and Lash, so keep me out of this." She turned to leave when she felt a sudden freeze in her back.

"I believe you have."

Taylor turned back around to face Brianna, by this time a look of anger appeared on her face, and at the same time a crowd began to gather around them.

"Look I don't want to fight you."

"But I do, since this is the only way to win Lash's love, so be it."

'This chic has some serious obsession issues.' Taylor thought as he hands ignited.

"Oo, Fire powers, I'm so scared, my cousin's dating your brother so we know exactly how to deal with flame brats.."

By that time Lash entered the fight and held Taylor back before she ripped Brianna to threads…

"Let me go! Why are you on her side!" she shouted as she struggled to break free, but being as frustrated as she was, she slightly burnt Lash out of anger for Brianna and he fell to the ground.

"I told you already, mess with Lash, and I'll kill you."

"Let's just see who's caught in the backfire." Taylor said with her hands blazing with fire.

"I know that it's definitely not going to be me." Brianna said with an evil smirk.

"Listen, you don't have to do this." Lash said making a second attempt of trying to stop them, usually he would be starting an uproar or fight at Sky High, but somehow he had to stop this one, he couldn't let Taylor get hurt knowing that it was his fault, and get flamed by her brother.

"Brianna, leave her alone."

"Not until you prove to me that you don't love her."

"This is what this is about?"

"Apparently she refuses to listen to me when I tell her to back off, and you obviously won't tell her to, so I have moved to Stage 3, anyone who gets between us, bring them down." Brianna said giving Taylor a death glare.

"I don't love her alright, I never did." Lash told Brianna and it echoed through the halls.

Taylor's hands refused light again after that she was no longer angered, but hurt as his words echoed and registered in her head , she could now only see Brianna's evil smile knowing that she was victorious, taunting her…

With that she was caught off guard and Brianna successfully froze her whole body in a block of ice.

Lash turned around to see Taylor frozen. Out of immediate fury, he banged Brianna into the lockers. "You don't listen do you!"

"I got her out of the way, wasn't that what you wanted?" she seemed a lot calmer than Lash was, and that made him amazed, amazed at the fact that she would toy with people's lives at her amusement, and act as if nothing happened.

She left Lash and the rest of the crowd in shock as they gazed upon Taylor frozen in ice, she looked a lot angrier than usual and since she couldn't move, she had no hope of melting the ice.

It wasn't long before the crowd went back to their classroom like they didn't care, and Lash was an inch away from the block of ice, just staring at her.

"Taylor." He softly said as his hand gently touched the ice……


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

At Lash's house-

Lash took the fire ray from the lab in hope of melting the ice around Taylor.

Her body was beside the fireplace as Lash began to melt the ice, and eventually she was back to herself, she was although still adapting to the sudden change in temperature, and to the ice cold after effect, she was still unconscious and when the ice melted from around her, she fell to the ground, only to be caught by Lash.

Lash had been waiting for her recovery as she laid on the couch fully covered by a warm blanket.. Within an hour, her complexion began to come back to normal, and her eyes slowly opened.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm still mad at you, so don't think you can just make me forget about what happened." She was still angered, and getting up she attempted to leave, but Lash wrapped his arm around her wait again and pulled her back to face him.

"Don' go." "At least let us do something together."

"Brianna can do that, she's your perfect Barbie doll."

"That's not true, I don't-"

"You don't like her, was that what you're going to say, well it seemed pretty clear to me since she froze me into a human popsicle that you do more than the world, and you obviously hate me-"

"I don't hate you Taylor."

"Than why are you hurting me?" she asked calmly, but her heart was breaking in two.

Lash released her after that, and since her had no response she finished what she started, and that was leaving….

"Wait, Taylor, please, just give me another chance….. I just miss, talking to you…"

A sigh of hurt and frustration escaped her lips as she turned around and sat around the table he was sitting….

-An hour later-

"Are you jealous of who I'm dating?"

"No! You can date whosoever you want to date-"

"Then why are you stressing about Brianna?"

"I just don't know why you would date someone like her."

Lash was silent at her remark. She knew she had to come out with what she had to say.

"Listen, I juts don't want you to get hurt."

With that the door opened and Brianna came in and sat between Lash and Taylor.

"What are you doing here, I thought you would be dead by now." Brianna said inaudibly so only Taylor could here as she glared at her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Taylor combated.

"Well, Lash invited me over and besides unlike you, I'm Lash's girlfriend and I have every right to be here."

"I just knew it was too good to be true…." Taylor said getting up and went out the door in rage, she had a feeling he would really come around but I guess like everything else, she was wrong…..

"Taylor, wait." Lash shouted running in front of her and stopping her. "What do you want from me!" he sounded more furious than calm, he some reason he was angered with Taylor, but deep inside he had every right to upset with himself….

"I just want a friend." She broke down inside, tears running down her cheeks, she knew she had been doing that a lot, but they just seemed to just come. "Is that so much to ask?" she asked calmly as a car pulled up beside her, she went in and didn't even look at him after that………..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Taylor!" Courtney shouted as she ran into Taylor's opened arms and hugged her. "Warren, Eliza and I had the best day ever."

"Really?"

"Hey Taylor." Eliza said coming down the stairs. "Courtney is absolutely adorable, I wish I had a sister."

"Thank Eliza."

"Eliza, can you take Court upstairs, I want to talk to Taylor alone."

"Alright." Eliza agreed as Courtney pulled her up the stairs.

"Come here." Warren said dropping the car keys on the table and took her over to the couch to sit beside him. "Did Lash hurt you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tear filled red puffy eyes, a break down in your voice, pale face, mind telling me what's wrong between the both of you?"

"Brianna." Taylor said quietly and broke into tears crying in his arms, she had no one else to hold, nothing else to do, to say….

"It's alright Taylor." Warren assured her as he stroked her head.

-Next day of school- -Gym Class-

"Alright, this is what you people are going to do today, swim." Coach Boomer instructed. "Everyone change and be out here in 5."

5 minutes later-

Lash looked at Taylor the whole morning, Brianna discovered this and plotted some way to get her in some serious trouble.

She took out one of her blood capsules before she got out her, just in case, and clutched it in her hand.

"Start jogging, 2 laps!"

On the first lap Brianna pretended to sprain her ankle and needed help from Lash, Taylor simply rolled her eyes after the drama queen and continues jogging ahead of everyone…. And the second lap she paid someone to distract so that she could get her in trouble…

Since her ankle was 'sprained' she got permission to sit down. So she threw her bracelet unto the pool coping, and since Taylor was ahead of everyone, he plot was going exactly as planned. At that time Taylor had no idea that Brianna was there because her eyes were on the ground deeply thinking about how Brianna had that kind of powers and how she was unable to melt the ice she trapped her in…..

"Hey, Taylor!" a guy shouted from behind and pushed her which made her hit into Brianna who fell head first into the pool with a scream giving the impression that she had hit her head……

Lash immediately jumped in after her, and when he saw her, blood had surrounded her….

He lifted her out of the pool and unto the coping. She had her hands on head, coughing and crying. "Why'd you have to push me Taylor, all I wanted was my bracelet!" Brianna shouted at Taylor who was getting up off the ground.

"Everyone Move!" Coach Boomer yelled as he lifted her up and carried her away to nurse Sparks..

"Coach I didn't do it, I swear I didn't see her there!" she told Coach Boomer

"Taylor, I'll see you back here for a detention after school." Coach Boomer said back to her as he left the gym with Brianna..

"But I didn't do it." she muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

New Chapter

"Lash, I didn't do it!"

"This is no way to get even with her, I never thought you'd do something like this."

"You have to believe me."

"I wish I could. I want to be your friend, but I can't do that if you're acting like this." With that he left.

Taylor fell to the ground, trying hard to hold back her tears, but they came anyway..

-During detention-

"This is so unfair." She said coming of the changing room. " I didn't see her, it was like she wanted this to happen."

She was at the diving board after being instructed to do 10 laps from the Coach from his office.

'But how did she fake the blood?' she asked herself as she looked at the bracelet, she went over to pick it up and clutched in her hand. She dived in and did a lap, but upon returning she saw something red on the bottom of the pool floor.

At that time Brianna entered the gym and saw Taylor swimming down for something.

"You found my plan." She placed her hands in the water and formed a thick layer of ice over the water. "Too bad no one will find you, Sweet dreams fire brat."

Taylor pushed up from the ground so she could find Lash, but slammed her hand into the thick layer of ice at the surface of the pool water. She sank back down unconsciously, but managed to swim back up to find that the ice had covered the whole pool. The bracelet and capsule began to sink to the bottom and she was loosing all the air she had remaining. She swam down and clutched the bracelet and capsule once more, no matter what she couldn't lose consciousness, but her eyes began to close and she sank to the bottom.

When Brianna thought she had no hope of surviving, she smiled and took her hand out the water and the ice disappeared. She didn't notice that her ring on the ground, all she wanted to do was get out of the gym before anyone saw her.

-About 5 Minutes later, Lash came in, forgetting his bag, when he saw Brianna's ring on the ground and a bit of ice in the pool. Her took up the ring and went a little closer to get a better look at the floating ice, only to see Taylor at the bottom.

Lash immediately dived in after her and brought her to the surface.

He sat on her, facing her and pumped her chest, then performed CPR. About 3 attempts later she coughed out water, he got off her, and she got up.

Her hands opened and he saw Brianna's bracelet and the blood capsule in Taylor's hands.

"What are these?"

"They're Brianna's, she set me up. Lash, she's out to kill me." She said looking at him as he clutched Brianna's ring in his hand.


	16. Chapter 16

New Chapter

-Back at Lash-

"Lash? What's wrong?" Brianna asked as he backed away from her.

"We need talk."

"About?" she asked sitting up.

"I found your ring today by the gym."

Brianna's heart stopped, 'did he find Taylor too? Worst yet, Did he figure it out?'

"So?" "I must have accidentally dropped it when I was leaving for my class."

"I also found Ice in the pool and Taylor unconscious."

"I knew this was about Taylor. I didn't do anything to her, I wouldn't."

"But no one else could've frozen the pool."

"Eliza can."

"Yea, but she hasn't been at school for the whole week."

"You can't blame me for this."

"I'm not blaming anyone, I'm just asking if you had anything to do with what happened to Taylor."

"No Lash, I didn't do anything to her, she might still hate me from the first fight, but I wouldn't hurt her."

"Alright." Lash asked hugging her.

-Next day of school-

Taylor went to school as early as the last time and waited for everyone.

Lash entered and say beside her.

"How's Courtney?"

"She's alright she'll be ready for school on Tuesday."

"That's good to hear."

"Did you talk to the Ice Witch?"

"Yes I did." He said not really agreeing with the fact that Taylor had called her an Ice Witch, but none the less answered.

"And she said?"

"She didn't do it."

Taylor rolled her eyes in disgust. "I knew this would happen, and you believed her?"

"Well, yea, you have no real evidence of this, just her bracelet and a blood capsule."

"But it made sense, cause she told someone to distract me, she acted as if her ankle was sprained, she went for her so- called dropped bracelet, the guy pushed me, and she 'accidentally' fell into the pool, she burst the capsule into the pool and another one when she came out and began to cry, duh! What's there not to believe?"

"That's your opinion." " But she wouldn't hurt you, she said that."

"And you believed her!" she shouted more angered than before.

"She's my girlfriend."

"She's going to kill me!"

"Why do you think that?" "And why are you so against us dating? Why aren't you happy for me, for Brianna?... Why don't you have any feelings at all for me?" he calmed down at the last question, he knew he was going to say that, he had to ask her sooner or later, he had to know.

Taylor looked at him, and gave him her heart- felt answer. "Because I don't trust myself with you." She got and went out the door to see Brianna entering, Taylor just scoffed and walked past her.

"Taylor." Coach Boomer yelled from behind.

She turned around to see Coach Boomer with a DVD in his hand.

"Look at this, and bring it back ASAP, I'll be sure to have a firm talk with Brianna about this."

Taylor looked at him as if he was crazy but took it none the less.

She went home and watched it, she saw Brianna's evil plan to kill her again. She took up the phone and called Lash to come over.


	17. Chapter 17

New Chapter

-At Lash's- The next day-

Taylor left the video at the step of Lash's house but Brianna found it first, and showed it to Lash after fixing it….

"…….. and that's what really happened."

"Where did you get this?" Lash asked as he watched the tape.

"Coach Boomer gave it to me." Brianna told him, she wasn't telling him the whole truth, she altered the recording after she stole it, to give the impression that she was trying to save Taylor and when she left she went for help…

At that time Taylor entered the room to find Lash and Brianna. She was suspecting her to be there, after all, she's his girlfriend.

"I thought you were alone." Taylor addressed Lash calmly.

Trying hard to act nice, Brianna smiled. "Hello Taylor, I was just showing Lash the tape you dropped off at the doorway.

Taylor was surprised that Brianna wasn't at all worried, angry or ready kill her, and Lash didn't say anything.

"So Lash, what did you think of it." Taylor asked.

"I think she isn't out to kill you Taylor."

"What?"

"I think you're obviously jealous of us."

Taylor started the DVD over again and played it from the beginning, Taylor watched what she had done to the tape. After the video ended, she stood up. She then took out another DVD from her bag, and played it, a look of worry overshadowed Brianna's victorious look.

"This is what truly happened." Taylor said playing the DVD.

When it ended Brianna shot off the couch. "She's lying Lash, why would I set her up, I would never, she obviously altered the tape."

"You're the liar Brianna, you just want everything to go your perfect way."

"No, you just wasn't Lash to dump me, so that you can have him for yourself…….. you just want to see me miserable and alone………… but that's not going to happen, Lash is the greatest person I have ever met, and I really like him." Brianna worked up some tears into her combat, she knew she would win, but Taylor saw right through her.

Taylor couldn't think of anything to say, she just arrived at a final question……… "Who are you really going to believe?... Someone that has never lied to you no matter what the consequences, or your little Ice Princess?"

Lash was in the middle of the both them, facing Taylor. He needed time to think but time was against him and by fact the last thing on his mind right now………. He backed away from Taylor and towards Brianna. "I guess I have to believe the Ice Princess."

Taylor couldn't feel more hurt than she did, she knew Brianna was lying, but Lash was too stubborn and stupid to realize that….

She just ran out of the room and out the door of the house………… She felt like everyone was against her, she couldn't find peace with Lash, everything was about and revolved around Brianna.

Lash watched the broken hearted teenager from the window as she ran as far away as possible from any trace of him……


	18. Chapter 18

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Something has been taken  
From deep inside of me  
A secret I've kept locked away  
No one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show  
They never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they've played

If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I  
Would

Sometimes I remember  
The darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories  
I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
And never looking back  
And never moving forward so  
There would never be a past

Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
Is so much simpler than change

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone


	19. Don't know who to trust

New Chapter

-Monday morning-

"Warren!" Lash yelled trying to catch up with him and Eliza.

"What is it now Lash?" Warren was annoyed because he has been calling the house asking to speak to Taylor.

"Did Taylor come to school today?" he sounded worried and nervous.

"Wasn't she with you, she told me she'd spend the night with you."

Lash's heart stopped and a flashback of what happened on Saturday ran through his mind. "When did she say that?"

"Sunday morning, she packed and everything, she had me convinced that she would stay with you for the rest of the weekend."

"So if she's not with Lash, and not with Warren, then where s\could she be?" Eliza asked.

And in that instant they all ran back out the school entrance doors and towards the bus.

-With Taylor –

_Don't know who to trust  
No surprise  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
Heavy thoughts sift through dust  
And the lies_

'What the point if trying to get them apart for just one second without that brat trying to kill me?' Taylor thought as she wandered into the woods, far away from the city….

She came upon a river, where she tried to get across, the currents were rough, she took a risk and was almost across as she balanced on the branch which leaned over the river to the other side….

_Trying not to break  
But i'm so tired of this deceit  
Every time I try to make myself  
Get back up on my feet  
All I ever think about is this  
All the tiring time between  
And how  
Trying to put my trust in you  
Just takes so much out of me_

Why would she be so stupid right? Well the answer is that she wanted to get as far away from any sign of Lash as possible no matter what it took…. So she had to get across the river… she had to get away from the pain, hurt, sadness…

Half way across and still shaky, the branch suddenly broke and Taylor fell into the river and was forcefully washed down the waterfall…..

_I take everything from the inside  
And throw it all away  
'Cause I swear  
For the last time  
I won't trust myself with you_

_Tension is building inside  
Steadily  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
Heavy thoughts forcing their way  
Out of me_

Taylor was knocked out by the currents and rocks, and received some serious blows to the head, cheek and leg.

_I won't trust myself with you  
I won't waste myself on you  
Waste myself on you  
You_


	20. Chapter 20

-When Taylor gained consciousness-

Her eyes slowly drifted opened to see a white wolf over her, and staring right at her. She was frightened for a while as the thought of being eaten alive crossed her mind. She laid there as still as she could possibly hope to do and held her breath as she closed her eyes tightly…

Taylor was shocked when she felt a wet nose exhale on her cheek, followed by a playful yet timid lick from the once feared white wolf. Her eyes opened once more as she became confident that she wasn't going to become dinner and looked at the wolf. It looked as if it was smirking but she thought she was just hallucinating and ignored it….

"Did you save me?" she asked still wincing at the pain she felt..

The wolf gently touched her hand when she raised it up to pat his head. A smile appeared on her face as she played with him for a little while, and scratching behind his ear.

"I don't know why I'm even doing this." She said to herself out loud as she continued stroking the wolf's long straight hair. "It's not like I'm going to get very far." "I still have Courtney to take care of. Some sister I am."

"You might think I'm crazy talking to you about my life, it's not like you understand."

The wolf then left, walking towards the dark depths of the woods.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it would offend you, please don't go." "You're the only friend I have now."

He was about to leave when she said something that made him stay a bit longer with her, so he came back and sat down beside her.

She rested her hair on him as she told him everything…. She felt some pain shortly after, then fell asleep once more..

Taylor was later awakened by the howling of a wolf, and when she woke up, it was the white wolf that was running off into the woods. For a while she was left there until she heard leaves rustling nearby. A feeling of fear overshadowed her concern about the wolf as she spotted a black figure emerge from the darkness…..


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 of Never on My side

Taylor looked away, completely terrified as the person walked closer to her and bent down before her. She subsequently saw the wolf emerge from the darkness and sit beside her, she realized that if anything happened, he would protect her, so she just watched as the figure unveiled himself from beneath his black hood and to her shocking surprise, it was a guy…

He stretched his hand out to pat his companion on the head as she gazed into his deep dream blue eyes, wondering who this mysterious person was…

"Hello." He said quietly as he smiled. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here?"

"Well, um.." she blushed a bit, but controlled it just enough to answer him, and possibly change the topic. "I fell over the waterfall, I think, that's all I can remember though… Is he yours?" she asked referring to the wolf beside her.

"Yea. I raised him from he was a couple days old, his mother died after birth."

"How sad… But you must've done a great job, cause if it wasn't for him, I don't know if I would still be alive."

"I guess you deserve a big treat when you get back home." He said rubbing the wolf's head. Then he looked back at her "My name's Ryan, and yours?"

"Taylor." "Umm, do you live around here?" she asked, feeling a terrible pain in her side.

"Yes, through the woods and in the mansion, not far from here… I should take you back there, you shouldn't be alone out here, who know what would eat you."

With that, she allowed him to lift her off the ground, he had strange look on his face that she didn't quite understand, when he looked at the bruise on hand, but she wrapped it with her long sleeve, so it was no longer visible…

It wasn't long before they reached the mansion and Taylor watched in awe at the huge house.

"We're here."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

-It has now been couple days after the encounter… Morning- before the sun rose-

"Morning sleepy head." Ryan said gently stroking her head.

"Good night." She slightly stretched as she sat up in the bed. "If you're going to go to you secret confidential meeting again today, you can't" Taylor told him, knowing that was what he had been doing since she came…

"What, why?"

"Because…." "And why did you wake me up so early?" she sat, stood up, and went to the bathroom, but he held her hand and turned her around to face him…

"You still haven't answered my question."  
"Why do I have to answer it? Isn't the fact that I have a reason good enough?"

"It's fine, but it's just that this meeting is really important."

"How old are you?"

"16."  
"Exactly, so a 16 year old shouldn't be having a meeting every single day."

"Taylor, you don't know how important this is."

"Maybe not, but ever since Sebastian saved me, and lead you to me, and you took me here, you have been leaving way before I wake up and appearing just before the moon appears. Mind telling me what the problem is?"

"Yea." He said leaving her.

-Later that morning when she got dressed-

Taylor went downstairs to see if Ryan was still there, but all she found was a red rose and a note. It read:

'_Taylor, you have to trust me when I tell you I can't tell you_

_what's happening, at least not yet. I'm sorry if you still have _

_doubts. See you later –Ryan.'_

The next thing Taylor saw on the table was the keys to his Skyline… A smirk appeared on her face, she thought of driving out somewhere to get away from everything that took place, and possibly pay a visit to her sister and freaked out brother… Anyway you put it, she promised never to go back unless Lash migrated or something… She couldn't bare to even look at him, after all he did, not to mention that he stood up for that perpetrator.

After a while Taylor forget about him and made her way for some ice-cream for Courtney before she went, and at 152m.p.h. on the highway, there was no stopping her. Taylor thought everything was safe since she was on the highway, but little did she know that there was a main road up ahead… Taking a corner, she slowed to 80, but still speeding, she made sure there were no cars on the road.

Suddenly, a phone rang…

Taylor moved her hand around on the passenger's seat attempting to find it, but with no success she stopped.

She looked for the phone again, she found it on the floor, so she took it up and placed it on the passenger's seat. She started driving again at the same speed but at 75 now, and it took 2 minutes before the phone rang again, but as she looked over to pick it up, she collided with a Lancer, who had also taken a surprise corner without watching the road…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 of Never on My side

She gained consciousness quite quickly as she came out of the car to look at the damage.

"Oh.. my…god…." She said, the damage was obviously enough to get herself killed.

Still shocked, she stood there motionlessly.

"What the hell were you thinking! Don't you watch the road! Do you even know how much I paid for this car!" she heard someone shouting at her from behind, and for some strange reason, she knew the voice.

She took the risk of turning around to defend herself only to see the face was no other person than Lash…

They both stared at each other before Taylor broke the silence.

"Oh no." she said quietly, and when she turned to leave, he called out to her, but she didn't turn hack or answer…

It wasn't long before she felt a pain in her arm, and the phone that got the car totaled was ringing. She finally answered it out of anger…

"What the hell do you want!"

"Taylor?"

"Do I know you?"

"No. My name's Baston. Your boyfriend's best friend. Is he there?"

"Right now is a really bad time Baston."

"Alright, can you tell him that I called, and if you don't something bad will happen."  
"Is that a threat?" suddenly there was a dial tone. "Hello?"

-Back at the mansion-

Taylor thought of the look on Ryan's face when he saw the totaled car in the garage, and fell backwards on the couch only to be jumped on by Sebastian, the wolf.

"Hey Sebastian, haven't seen you in a long time, what's up?" she smiled and scratched behind his ear.

Later on when the sun began to set, she sat down by the computer and logged on to IM Warren, hoping that he and Courtney were okay.

'Hi Warren'

'Do I know you' Warren typed, not recognizing the screen name.

'Your sister.'

'Taylor.'

'How are you?'

'Where the heck are you? Courtney has been crying, I have no idea how to get her to sleep, and I have been worried sick!'

'Calm down, sing her the lullaby mom used to sing us.'

'Alright, I hope it works.' 'But when are you coming back?'

'Well I was going to come visit, but I crashed into Lash.'

'You're okay right?'

'Yea. But I don't think I'll be when I explain what happened to Ryan.'

'Ryan?'

'Oops'

'Taylor, who's Ryan?'

'A friend that I'm staying with.'

'I hope you know what you're doing.'

'See you soon bro.'

'Yea, but be careful.'

She then logged off..

Taylor got up lazily and went to watch some TV.

After 3 hours of non stop action/suspense, she decided to get something to eat, and went downstairs for some Chinese food that was in the fridge, heated it up, and fed Sebastian separately then went back upstairs.

It took Taylor half an hour after into another movie to go back downstairs to get something to drink, when she heard a glass break. She followed the position she heard the sound, and it led her to the kitchen, to only find Ryan on the ground.

"Ryan, are you okay?"

He immediately got up and wiped the blood off his hands. "Yea, I didn't see that glass there."

Taylor went over to the broken pieces of glass and helped him clean them up.

"You don't have to help you know, I don't want you to cut yourself."

"It's okay, it's the least I can do." She said thinking about today's collision and the totaled car in the garage.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked

"What?" she looked up at him in confusion.

"What's wrong, you're so quiet."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm always quiet."

"Normally, you'd be telling me about your day."

"Well nothing happened today."

"Oh really."

"Really."

"Fine." Then they both got up and he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to call it a night."

"Good night."

"Wait, a guy named Baston called."

"Thanks." With that, he went upstairs.

Taylor, left alone in the kitchen, looked back at the counter and floor to see a lot of blood, but it seemed now like it didn't come from Ryan's 'supposed' fall, but from the glass itself… 'Was the glass filled with blood? What would Ryan be doing with it?'


End file.
